Sun Is Shining
Sun Is Shining Bob Marley Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Lee "Scratch" Perry * Year: 1971 * Length: 4:58 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: African Herbsman (1973), Songs Of Freedom (1992), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar ** Peter Tosh, melodica ** Aston Barrett, bass guitar, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** ... (?) 1978 version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Chris Blackwell, Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1977 * Length: 4:58 * Musical key: E flat minor (live E minor) * Recorded at: Island Studios, London, England * Released on following albums: Kaya (1978; remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984; Deluxe Edition 2002), Natural Mystic: The Legend Lives On (1995), One Love: The Very Best Of (2001) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar, percussion ** Aston Barrett, bass guitar, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, percussion ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** The I-Threes, backing vocals ** Vin Gordon, saxophone ** Glen Da Costa, trumpet ** David Madden, trumpet * Period of performances: 1978 1999 dance remix versions Radio Deluxe Edit * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Remixed by: Funkstar De Luxe * Produced by: * Year: 1999 * Length: 3:54 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Remixed at: * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: * Period of performances: - Rainbow Mix * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Remixed by: Funkstar De Luxe * Produced by: * Year: 1999 * Length: 5:57 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Remixed at: PornHub Studios * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: * Period of performances: - Funkstar Club Mix * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Remixed by: Funkstar De Luxe * Produced by: * Year: 1999 * Length: 8:10 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Remixed at: * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: * Period of performances: - Sand In My Shoe Mix * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Remixed by: Funkstar De Luxe * Produced by:lil pumping on eggs * Year: 1999 * Length: 6:10 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Remixed at: * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: * Period of performances: - ATB remix * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Remixed by: Funkstar De Luxe * Produced by: * Year: 1999 * Length: 6:46 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Remixed at: * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: * Period of performances: - 2004 dance remix version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Remixed by: Major Boys * Produced by:Your MOmgay * Year: 2004 * Length: 8:12 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio 17, Kingston, Jamaica * Remixed at: * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: * Period of performances: - Live performances * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * another re-recording of an early Wailers tune. * only two live performances of this song are known yet. Rumours are going on that it might have been performed also during the Uprising Tour in 1980 (Dublin, Munich, Crystal Palace). * Danish diskjockey Funkstar De Luxe remixed the original version and released various dance mixes, along with a remix of "Rainbow Country". In 2004 another dance remix by the Major Boys have been released on the "Soul Shakedown Party" remix album. Translations German / Deutsch Die Sonne scheint :Die Sonne scheint, das Wetter ist schön, :macht euch willig, euer Tanzbein zu schwingen. :Zur Errettung, hier bin ich, :will euch wissen lassen, euch alle, wo ich stehe. :(Montag morgen) hier bin ich, :will euch wissen lassen, nur wenn ihr könnt, :(Dienstag abend) wo ich stehe. :(Mittwoch morgen) :sag mir selbst, ein neuer Tag beginnt, :(Donnerstag abend) gelange zum Aufgang, :ein neuer Tag endet. :(Freitag morgen) hier bin ich. :(Samstag abend) will euch wissen lassen, :will euch nur wissen lassen, nur wo ich stehe. :Wenn der Morgen den Regenbogen erfasst, :will ich euch wissen lassen, ich bin ebenso ein Regenbogen. :Drum zur Errettung, hier bin ich, :will euch wissen lassen, nur wenn ihr könnt, :wo ich stehe, jetzt, jetzt, jetzt, jetzt, jetzt. :Wir werden unsere Hände erheben und Jah Lob und Preis geben, :wir werden unsere Hände erheben und Jah Lob und Preis geben, yeah! :Die Sonne scheint, das Wetter ist schön, :macht euch willig, euer Tanzbein zu schwingen. :Zur Errettung, hier bin ich, :will euch wissen lassen, nur wenn ihr könnt, :wo ich stehe. :Erwacht von eurem Schlaf und Schlummer, :heute könnte euer grosses Los sein. :Die Sonne scheint und das Wetter ist schön... External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Sun Is Shining" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Sun Is Shining" Category:Bob Marley songs